Cuando el Reloj Marque las Doce
by MenyPshh
Summary: Después de navidad viene año nuevo… así que aquí un pequeño regalito de fin de año, una especie de continuación de "Un Cuento de Navidad", lean y comprenderán a qué me refiero… ah! y por supuesto TAIORA :D L !


Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel extraño incidente que la tomó por sorpresa en la tarde de noche buena, pero aún más extraño era el hecho de que casi toda esa semana se la pasó donde sus tíos… la razón? Oh bueno, eso era fácil de explicar, su primo Davis la habías estado invitando a participar en los partidos que jugaban en unas canchas que estaban cerca de donde él vivía.

- Vamos… ni yo me la creo…

Se dijo a si misma la pelirroja mientras se encontraba tirada en su cama reuniendo el valor suficiente para pedirle nuevamente permiso a su madre para ir a jugar… tenía muy presente que ese aún no era un tema del agrado de ella.

Pero por otro lado sabía bien que las intenciones de su primo no eran simplemente esas. O sea, nunca en la vida la había invitado a un partido porque, al igual que la madre de ella, Davis pensaba que el futbol era un deporte para machos recios y sensuales como él. De seguro algo, o más bien alguien, estaba detrás de todo eso. Tampoco era como si ella fuera la chica más hermosa y atractiva del mundo, pero tenía más que claro que la razón por la cual ese milagro ocurría comenzaba con la letra "T" y terminaba en "aichi".

Desde el momento en que lo conoció (en carne y hueso) notó una extraña descarga eléctrica entre ellos, y las miradas, sonrisas, comentarios, ese sonrojo al momento que ella le dirigía la palabra y movimientos de él hacían que se delatara por si solo. Vamos, ella era una chica, y su sexto sentido ya estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado y le indicaba que había producido un interés inmediato en aquel despeinado chico, y al notar eso… también provocó que ella lo tuviese presente más de lo que debería.

- Sora, qué estás haciendo?

- Mamá… - vamos era ahora o nunca – bueno… yo me preguntaba si…

- Davis te invitó a jugar de nuevo? – le preguntó dando énfasis a las dos últimas palabras.

- … sí… puedo? – le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo formar.

Su madre dio un gran suspiro – Dios me libre, en qué estaba pensando cuando le hice caso a tu tía de comprarte ese equipo de futbol? – observó a su hija quien a la vez la miraba con ojos brillosos, ansiosa esperando su aprobación – con cuidado – la chica iba a saltar a sus brazos cuando ella habló nuevamente – y dile a Davis que no vaya a jugar tanto o tendrá que conseguir un remplazante.

- Mamá, eres la mejor – ahora sí saltó hasta ella y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

- Oye, recuerda que hoy es treinta y uno…

- Sí, no te preocupes llevaré ropa para cambiarme allá.

- Muy bien, anda con cuidado y recuerda no acercarte mucho a los niños, te pueden lastimar y…

- Mamá… lo sé, no te preocupes – le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó su bolso que estaba listo y salió rumbo a la casa de sus tíos.

...

Aún faltaba media hora para el partido cuando bajó del bus que la llevó hasta el barrio de su primo, iba pasando por una plaza cuando recordó que Davis le había mencionado que Tai vivía en una de las casas que se veían al frente. Sin dudarlo se fue a sentar a una banca cerca de donde debería estar la casa del chico, de seguro si tenía suerte se lo encontraba cuando éste fuera saliendo y se inventaría alguna excusa para no quedar como loca psicópata.

Al rato vio que de la casa que se encontraba justo frente ella salía el moreno listo para ir a jugar al balón, rápidamente tomó su móvil para aparentar que hacía otra cosa. Por su parte, él al notar quién era la chica que estaba sentada en la plaza se quedó paralizado y embobado contemplándola, "_es hermosa_" se decía a si mismo mientras veía como el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos y como ella despejaba su rostro de aquellas rebeldes mechas que caían sobre él y que le impedían continuar con lo que hacía. "_Estará escribiendo un mensaje?"…_ "_hmmm… para quién será?"_, se preguntaba un tanto molesto_._ Tan concentrado estaba observándola que no notó cuando ella fijo su rojiza mirada en él, al darse cuenta le sonrió tontamente y se acercó a ella.

- Ho-Hola… - le dijo un tanto nervioso, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

- Hola – le respondió tratando de aguantar la risa. Le encantaba ver las reacciones que producía en él – cómo estás?

- Bien, y tú?...

- Bien también, gracias

La conversación era un poco lenta, pero le gustaba, así aprovechaba de estudiar cada uno de los movimientos del chico, si bien se comportaba muy diferente a como en su "sueño", la actitud actual lo hacía ver adorable y a ella le producía ciertas cosquillas en su estómago.

- Y qué haces por aquí?... No deberías estar donde Davis?

- Ah!... pues… es que iba camino a su casa cuando me llegó el mensaje de una amiga y… como el bolso me incomodaba para responder decidí tomar asiento… y aquí estoy – sonrió.

Él le sonreía también, al parecer su mentira blanca había salido bastante creíble, no era buena para ellas pero debía hacer como si todo hubiese sido casualidad...

Caminaron hasta la casa del Motomiya, donde la pelirroja se cambió de ropa, y una vez lista partieron los tres hacia las canchas donde ya estaban esperando los de su equipo y los del rival.

- Vaya, pero Motomiya pensé que jugaríamos soccer no a las muñecas – le dijo al notar la presencia de la chica. Era la primera vez que la veían.

- Pero es bastante linda, yo no tendría problemas de jugar con ella – comentó otro.

- Lástima que no vinimos a jugar a las muñecas – Taichi lanzó el balón hacia el que recién había hablado, quien por suerte alcanzó a tomarlo antes de que llegara a su rostro.

- Vamos Yagami no es para que te exaltes tanto… si era una broma.

- Sí, lo que pasa es que no queremos dañar a la señorita.

- Señorita? – esta vez habló Davis – no sé a donde están mirando ustedes, pero yo no veo a ninguna – giró en su eje buscando a la chica de la que hablaban, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con la mirada de su prima quien le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ven… le dije que no había ninguna señorita – y se tapó su cabeza antes de que lo volviese a golpear.

Comenzaron el partido, y el bando contrario era quien tenía el balón, rápidamente el equipo de Davis comenzó a marcar para así pronto poder atacar. Sora y Tai iban tras Matsuda, el capitán y quien poseía la pelota, Tai le hizo una seña a Sora, quien se adelantó de inmediato, el castaño hizo un barrido provocando que el balón llegara justo donde la Takenouchi que desde su posición pudo anotar perfectamente el primer gol del partido. Ese sin duda había sido un gol espectacular y sólo el comienzo de la paliza que les dieron, y como no, si con una dupla como el Taiora todo quedaba a favor del quienes tuviesen la suerte de tenerlos de su lado.

- Bien! 5-1 ganamos nosotros – saltaba y gritaba Daisuke, mientras abrazaba a todo su equipo – Cuando quieran les damos su revancha "señoritas".

Matsuda sólo lo ignoró y se acercó hasta Sora – Takenouchi, verdad?

- Sí.

- Juegas muy bien, me impresiona que una chica tenga tal técnica, me gustaría…

- Sora, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde – dijo Tai interrumpiendo a Matsuda, sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar… Tomó la mano de la pelirroja, hizo un ademán de despedida y se alejaron rápidamente seguidos por Davis.

- Oye, por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó Sora.

- Hacer qué?

Suspiró – interrumpir a Matsuda y poco menos arrastrarme hasta acá.

- No es bueno que te acerques a él… tiene muy mala fama – pronto llegaron a la casa de los Motomiya – bien, aquí los dejos, nos vemos en un rato – besó la mejilla de Sora y estrechó su mano con la de su amigo.

¿Mala fama?, pff… y él era un celoso, ella sabía cuidarse sola, pero no podía negar que le había encantado la actitud del moreno, la hacía sentir tan… rara.

...

Ya había oscurecido y estaba todo preparado en la casa de los tíos de Sora y para su extraña fortuna los Yagami festejarían las fiestas junto a ellos, como cada año, ya que eran amigos muy cercanos a la familia de Davis … si lo hubiera sabido no habría hecho hasta lo imposible por no ir los años anteriores.

La hora se acercaba, en pocos minutos más se daría la bienvenida al nuevo año. Sora y Tai conversaban amenamente en el patio delantero de los Motomiya, reían, se miraban y volvían a reír. Como era una noche fría él la abrazaba mientras escondía las manos de la chica entre las suyas, acariciándolas para que así se mantuvieran con calor, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonreía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar, le encantaba oír su voz tan cerca.

Escucharon que dentro comenzaban a corear la cuenta regresiva, Sora iba a ponerse de pie cuando él se lo impidió, ella lo miró extrañada, los ojos de Tai brillaban intensamente, rogándole que se quedase, y lo lograron, más bien la inmovilizaron, no tenía poder sobre su cuerpo, un par de segundo antes de llegar a cero el chico acarició la mejilla de ella y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios hasta tener completo contacto con los de ella, cuando la cuenta llegó a cero ellos aún mantenían sus labios unidos y de a poco él fue adentrándose más y más en la boca de ella, la lucha entre sus lenguas no se hizo esperar y así continuó hasta que sus pulmones pidieron a gritos un poco aire.

Se separaron lentamente a medida que iban abriendo sus ojos los cuales al toparse provocó que una estúpida sonrisa se formara en sus rostros, aún el cálido aliento del otro golpeaba en los labios de cada uno. Tai jugueteó un poco más dando pequeños besos sobre los labios de ella, hasta que esta misma habló.

- … yo tenía entendido que para año nuevo se daban abrazos no… besos.

- Pero yo sabía que era de buena suerte esperar el próximo año haciendo lo que más nos gusta, para así seguirlo haciendo todo el año.

El sonrojo en ella fue inevitable, esas palabras decían mucho, demasiado, a penas lo conocía hace una semana… pero la estrecha relación que se había creado entre ambos era comparable a la de personas que se conocen hace años, podía sentir como un fuerte lazo los unía, y la calidez que sentía a su lado era inigualable, la llenaba de una energía extraña que la hacía desear estar más y más cerca de él.

- Estás loco.

- Y sabes porqué, verdad? – ella lo miró con cara de duda – por ti – y la besó nuevamente.

...

**Notas**

No es muy largo, pero , pero está hecho con mucho amor *-*! Además que me complicó un montón hacer la parte del partido, no sabía como hacerla, soy un cero a la izquierda para lo que es futbol TT_TT ! por eso quedó tan resumido :c… Y todo este sufrimiento por ti po Leen :c ! ahahah te quería dar un Taiora fultbolero… asim tus dos pasiones juntas x'D! y y y por culpa de este fic también no pude hacer el tercer capítulo de "Nuestra Historia" :c… porque me quitaba toda la inspiración TT_TT … aunque igual con ese muso inspirador que me dejó Leen en Twitter… hice el final xd!

Espero que les haya gustado esta mino continuación de "Un Cuento de Navidad", un abrazo para todo que tengan una bonita noche (aquí ni siquiera han dado las 00 xd) y y y que tengan un excelente y maravilloso año 2012! Y tranquilos que no pasará nada malo, así que a disfrutar no más ;)!

MenyPshh~ Ex Puchisko :B.


End file.
